Frozen Shadows
by HikiKanjoukusai
Summary: He grew up in an orphanage in a town known as Southminster. But when He and his Best friend Shadow Smith got pulled into the gaming worlds and cause a rift in The Game, Time Continuum is when all the worlds of Gaming begging merging. Making a Huge mess and only Ryu and Shadow can stop the mess they created. This is not only legend of zelda and SAO but many others.
1. Chapter 1

welcome to chapter 1 of my new fanfiction i am writing. have fun

Ryu's P.O.V

Waking up again in my dingy bunk bed that I share with my best friend Shadow. Her real name is Paige. But everyone calls her Shadow because she is shy and always seems to be behind everyone else... Like a shadow. But when it's just me and her. She really opens up, I've never seen someone so happy about nothing. I decided to wake up Shadow cause we had to get to Hoovering, Dusting and Polishing every room, then we have to go Shopping. Just so we can save up for the new games console that's coming out. We don't get many luxury's unless we save up and get them ourselves. So I got out of my Baby Blue cover and climbed up two of the ladders up to Shadow, "Hey, Shadow, come on we gotta get up, Shadow!" I whispered into her ear. I know she isn't a heavy sleeper so I knew that would wake her up. And it did, she was up and beginning to get dressed. I took some of my clothes and went to take a shower and get ready in the bathroom... Cause me and Shadow getting changed in the same room would be weird...

After getting ready I walked out to view Shadow wearing a loose black and baby blue skirt which was above her knees, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black with red outlined blazer on. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail so that I could view all of her facial features. She had amazing purplee-Blue eyes which sort of reminded me of the vampires off of the Vampire Libraries. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the Polish and Duster, and Shadow got the Hoover. We began cleaning in our room, before moving on to the 36 other rooms in the orphanage. We started at 5:30 AM and finished at 3:47 PM. Then we went shopping to get the stuff for the rest of the week

Shopping List

Eggs x 24

Bacon x 24

Bread Loaf x 5

Milk Red x 2

Plain Biscuits x 3 packets

Yoghurts x 24

Cheese x 3 Blocks

Toilet Paper x 14 (2 for each bathroom)

Once we were at the supermarket, Shadow went to the Dairy Isle to get the Milk, Cheese and Yoghurt. And I went to the meat Isle to get bacon. Then grabbed the eggs and bread from the shelf near the door. Shadow grabbed the Biscuits and I grabbed the toilet paper. After we paid we left to go back home. I tried to offer to take some of the bags Shadow was holding but she refused any help from me.

About an hours walk and we managed to return 'home'. Everyone was moaning and waiting for lunch which we decided to make for extra pay, Me and Shadow finished unpacking the shopping when our 'Mother' called us into her office. She exchanged quick glances at us the put £47.50 on the table. We picked up the money and went back to our room.

We counted our savings and we discovered we only needed one more day of work and then we were done with saving. We could buy the 'Ybox Two'.

Two Days Later.

We managed to complete our final day of work as well as an extra few hours and another day to buy some games. We arrived at the Video Game Store. There were games stacked above each other and then we saw it. The last box sitting on the self of the YBox Two, we ran up and grabbed it, we walked side to side slowly viewing all the games. "Hey Ryu what about this game" she said pointing to Titanfall. But one game caught my eye "hey shadow, let's get this one" I spoke excitedly to the latter "Why?" She asked me curiously "well for starters this game is cheaper than that. And also this game disk holds. Legend of Zelda, Skyrim, Metroid, Fairy Tail: The guilds last hope, Naruto: Way of The Ninja, Bleach: Hollow Extermination and Sword Art Online: The forgotten coding. Also you can put in one set of coding, so we can put in that game I created. so... What do you say" I explained breathlessly "ok let's get it... But I wonder why it's so cheap." She said suspiciously. "WHY DOES THAT MATTER!" I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me. I turned bright red and muttered a sorry before heading to the counter to pay.

We brought everything we needed and set off home. We ran up to our room. Plugged in the YBox, and put in the game disc. The blue Y appeared in the screen with a hexagon transition effect. then it loaded our home page. it took about 15 minuets to make our accounts, ten minuets for the first profile and five for the other (cause we knew what we were doing the second time) and then i plugged in my memory stick that held my game. cause I wanted to play that first. because i heard this updates old games and makes them look like a properly coded game that was made by a proper company. anyway i was beginning to go of track "So shadow... what do you wanna play first?" she looked in my direction, then began reading the box again "well... Lets have a look at your game... cause I wanna play these later... is that alright?" she questioned me lightly. "Sure.. are you sure?" she sighed and nodded. I took the controller from the bed and loaded up the game. And then the console exploded. and everything goes black... then i saw a man in an elementalists robes and then a bright white light... then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tavern and Teal?!

I opened my eyes, blinded by the yellowy flashing light, screams and cheers could be heard in the background and a low grumbling startled me and made me jolt up my head towards the source of the sound.

"W-what the hell! where am I?!" I shout towards the shadowy figure, "Y-you that man! the one in the elementarist cloak" he smirked at me.

he sighs "Child, who gave you permission to talk?" he says as vines wrap themselves around my arms, exerting thorns which tear at my flesh.

"Ahhh!" I screamed from the pain.

"Good, Ahh Gosh, your blood is lik cocain" he cackles wickedly, "And Cocain can be," He slashes at my arm causing more blood to gash out "Very addictive"

I begin to panic, stressing on the fact that I was literally in the same room as a psycopath holding me hostage. "w-what do y-you want from me?"

He turns towards me and stabs his hand into my chestand says demonically "Your Heart", as he rips out my heart I black out...

My eyes open yet again, this time the screams and cheers are more present, 'Im. Im in a bar...' I reach for my chest and feel the scar of my heart removal, 'T-that acually happened!' I think fearing the worst 'Am... am I dead?'

A crash can be heard and I turn towards the sound. A bartnder stood there pointing at me then towards a stool, I walk to the stool and sit down "Kid... Your that Ryuu person aren't ya?" he asks me in a slightly monotonic voice.

"Y- uh, um, Yeah!" I stutter sli- amazingly.

"Ahm Jeffrey, t'e local bartend 'ere" His accent is weird...

"Okay... and why am I here" he sighed.

"Ah dont know... but I do 'ave some stuff t'at belongs to ya..." he says pulling a box from under the barside " 'ere ya go..."

I look into the box it contains a box, and some clothing "Um... Thanks...?" he chuckled slightly

"Check the box" he said while pouring me a drink.

I signal I dont want a drink and open the box as ordered inside was an arm piece "Um...?"

"Its a V.O.C" He replies to my confused expression.

"A V.O.C?" I ask slightly confused

"Vocal Operation Computer. 'ts a computer which is used to cast spells, they are digitised into the V.O.C and then can be reused at a later time by reciting the phrase or incantation" He explains

I thank him, place the V.O.C onto my arm and walk out of the bar, as I do so I hear a high scream "Help!" I run towards the screaing voice, Shadow was being help above the open mouth of some... Rock Demon...

"Shadow!" my V.O.C glowed and showed a spell, I begun reciting the phrase "Dusty Cloud!" A cloud of dust appeared and vortexed around the demon, it flew into the sky and was flung to the ground, but it stood up as if nothing happened, just as it was about to attack me, a massive metalic claw riped through it as an orange dragon flew back to a boy with blue hair

He flew the dragon over to me and shadow and introduced himself, "My name is Teal, Palladin of the Pokemon National Defence team, this is Chaz, my Charizard, I have been sent by my Master Aluza Niam, to fetch you and the girl, your coming with me, I dont understand why she wants to meet a random Level 1 mage... But come now" and so we went off...

Hello everyone, Christmas update for Y'all as I has been on a slight... writers block, and have been struggling with writing it, I will update as soon as possible after this Update, have a Merry Christmas everyone :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Elemental Gods!

We traveled in the air, me using my dust vortex to hover behind Chaz and Teal, Shadow was travlling by running after us at super speed.

"Um... Teal?" I ask hesitantly. He sighs and looks at me.

"What?!" he half shouts at me, he's so rude.

"Where are we going...?" he glares at me with the most disgusted look.

"To the Element Conference" Wait... Element... THE ELEMENTARIST!

"Next question... do you know of an elementarist who uses vines to absorb blood...?" He looked at me wide eyed and turns forwards, making me think he ignored me, when he sighs and speaks

"Your talking about the Level 999+ Earth Elementrist, arent you?" I nod "His name is Vinnie, but in game he goes by the name Vinyl, his powers varey from Using Earth as bullets, to his infamous 'Vinyl Thorn' attack... First thing is he is considered a god here, he ranks so high that he literally broke the system, He murdered the creator of the game, and is taking out other Gods. There are six 'Gods'. But thats for later knowledge..."

We arrive outside the massive structure and the huge doors swing open, standing there in the hallway is Vinyl examining... My Heart?!

"Aah, You lived, I see... more addictive blood for me" his vines race towards me before evaporating into ash, a demonic creature stood atop the roof of the structure, he had two large horns sticking from his bone skull, which was set alight like the rest of his body.

"Vinyl, who gave you the right to kill Level 1's?" the demonic voice said while flying down to the ground. suddenly a monotonic voice rings into my ear 'Thats Akuma, Lord of Fire' I jump in shock. 'Hello there im Hikikomori, Hiki for short, Im an A.I here to help you out with any extra information which is needed, Im basically Navi, but less annoying...'

Vinyl cackled "Hehe, Ahh Akuma, your looking hot today" The Earth God snickered.

"Save the crappy puns Vinyl, I out class you, you cant beat me due to my element being fire and yours... well is a bunch of vines." The fire demon smirked at his comment

"U-Uh-Um... Mr. Akuma?" I stutter.

"Hm? Yes?" He turns towards me, he towered me, about 9-10 foot tall.

"I... I was just wondering why im here..." I already asked Teal, but the Palladin was a lack of use.

"Your Ryuu I presume" I nod "Your here because Azula, Lord of Water wishes to see you" I sigh as that was also lacking needed information.

'You've been very bad" Hiki Chuckles in my ear

"What have I done?" I ask, 'You entered our dimension' I widen my eyes as I realise what he meant. "Uh... Oh...?"

As we walked in the halls of the building I took my time examining the architecture of the place, the floor was a dark oak wood with glass overlay, the walls were grey, such a dull grey it would burnn your eyes if you stare to long, only ever interupted by doors or flags.

We enter the Elemental Conference Room and are greeted by five figures including Akuma and Vinyl, they sat at the desk at the front, and ordered me to sit in the chair, Hiki's monotonic voice rang in my ear 'They are the Gods' I know that 'However... Grim, Lord of Darkness isnt here...'

Azula, Lord of Water stands and points at me "boy, you are accused of ripping apart our world with your, at your entrance data clusters were left, and they have spread around our world, creating more clusters, only the originals can produce, but the more there are, the more corruption is brought upon our world." I gasp.

"What am I supposed to do about it...?" The Water Lord grinned,

"Well you go to school, once you reach level 20, come back and we'll discuss what to do, your useless at Level 1..."

Today we meet the Gods, I wonder what these 'Data Clusters' do... We'll see next chapter. Hope you had a great Christmas yesterday everyone. Thanks for Reading


	4. University (Chapter 4): Moving in

After the 'meeting' with the Gods I was teleported in front of a University like school, Hiki suddenly appeared just ahead of me to admire the school. "Since when were you able to manifest into an actual body?" I ask, with a tint of anger in my voice as I had not been made aware of the ability.

"This is a world made of data and your worried about one ability?" He replies sarcastically, I guess it makes sense but still, No need to be so F**king sarcastic. Me and Hiki travel through the main entrance of the 'University' where we are met with a Level 998 Teacher.

"Teachers get to level 998 and then do not level up anymore as they wish to teach, and level 999 would cause them to... Transform... and their new duties would mean they would be unable to teach" Hiki told me, which makes sense as they are practically gods.

"Hello" a voice cheeped behind me causing me to jump, this was a Girl with Purple Hair and triangles around the outline? Hows that possible "Im Meloni, Meloni Capo, Im a Musical Mage" she seems happy, I guess making friends wont hurt.

"Hi, Im Ryuu, and this" I notion towards Shadow "is Shadow, were here learning to become level 20 to help out the Gods" she looked at us in shock.

"y-youve met the Gods?!" I was scared that may have been seen as a really bad thing by the way she acted "Thats Awesome!" Now it was my turned to be shocked.

"Heh... Um... Meloni do you know where the dorm 987 is?" Now she gaped at me, I know fr sure this time she was about to either lecture me, or just stand in shock for the next five minutes.

"987? You mean the 'Special' Sector? All Prodigies and Selected students with high abilities live up there, I live in 986 so I can shw you the way while we're walking up to my room" she smiles after continuing, "Im knew as well but I have already memorised the map of the school with the use of my A.I 'Tari'"

-In the 'Special' Dorm Sector-

"Here we are!" Meloni shouts as Tari materialises next to her, opening their dorm room for her, "Your room is literally right next to mine, so if you every need anything dont hesitate to ask..." then her and Tari walk inside the door closing the door behind themselves.

Me and Hiki walk into our dorm room, whereas Shadow has her own dorm room here as well, although she isnt in the Special Dorms. I look at my V.O.C noticing a new spell 'Room Design' on the list and in brackets next to it, it says '(Only works when inside your Dorm)'

I recite the passage and a small holographic menu appears infront of me, the room options varied from Apartment Room to Castle-like rooms. I chose a Semi-Modern Cottage Room, the stone walls turned into a nice blue wallpaper, the floors turned into Vinyl Wooden planks, the bedding replaced with nice, think bed covers, and our one window turned from a single glass pane to double glazed windows (2) with a diamond like pattern on them.

I stare in awe as Hiki jumps onto his bed and sighs in relief at how comfortable the beds were and because he was finally off his feet. I begin unpacking while Hiki falls asleep on the bed, All of Hiki's clothes on the left and mine on the right.

'Classes start tomorrow... Best get some sleep' I think before jumping into bed and nodding off mysef.


End file.
